


Service Dogs for Superheroes (SDfSH): Doggy Play Date Part 3

by literally_no_idea



Series: Service Dogs for Superheroes (SDfSH) Main Series [37]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Dogs, Don't copy to another site, Gen, SDfSH 'verse, Schizophrenic Wade Wilson, Service Dogs, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_no_idea/pseuds/literally_no_idea
Summary: Wade fast forwards the story, skips to after the shooting ends, and pulls his phone out, checking his texts.Scary Momma Spider: T’Challa’s in town. Doggy play date tomorrow, outdoor park, 8 am?





	Service Dogs for Superheroes (SDfSH): Doggy Play Date Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the story, or if you're new here, welcome! This part is another dog play date.
> 
> There is a brief mention of violence in the third paragraph. To avoid that, just skip the paragraph after this one:  
> -  
> The guy turns, trying to locate the source of the “Beep Me,” Kim Possible text tone Wade has set on his phone, and Wade sighs. “So much for subtlety.”  
> -  
> Other than that, enjoy!

Wade’s phone goes off while he’s trailing his current mark, some asshole that’s been going around killing people dressed as a clown (which, really, is just unfair, Wade definitely is the crazy clown for this universe, and DC has no right to let their villains enter the Marvel verse. But, Wade digresses.)

 

The guy turns, trying to locate the source of the “Beep Me,” Kim Possible text tone Wade has set on his phone, and Wade sighs. “So much for subtlety.”

 

Wade jumps up from where he’s crouched in the bushes, pulling the gun out of the holster on his right hip and shooting the Joker directly between the eyes. It’s a clean shot, but the sound attracts the attention of all the people in the Joker’s base, and then there’s hundreds of bullets being fired in Wade’s direction, and really, can they get any more predictable?

 

Wade fast forwards the story, skips to after the shooting ends, and pulls his phone out, checking his texts.

 

 **Scary Momma Spider:** T’Challa’s in town. Doggy play date tomorrow, outdoor park, 8 am?

 

 **Wade:** fuuuuuck yeah!! :D

 

Wade puts the phone back into his kevlar bra (it’s good for holding phones, shut up. he’s lost too many phones because they fell out of his pockets or got riddled with bullet holes), and heads home to the warehouse, humming Fall Out Boy songs as he walks (it’s not a phase mom, it’s who I really am).

 

He crashes on the couch, taking the Capri Sun and leftover taco Athanasia hands him, scratching her back near the base of her tail, her favorite spot. She rests her chin on Wade’s knee while he eats, tossing his trash over his shoulder on the floor somewhere because he just doesn’t feel like doing anything with it right now. He sets an alarm on his phone for 7:30 am, and falls asleep not long after.

 

* * *

 

Wade wakes up to his alarm blaring, just a loud screeching siren because otherwise Wade can’t tell it apart from the hallucinations, and he silences the alarm, sitting up. “You ready to go play, darling?” he asks Athanasia, who wags her tail in response at the same time that a voice in his left ear says “No, Wade, let’s just sit here and throw knives at the wall together.”

 

Wade pauses, then signs “who?” at Athanasia. The dog perks up, looking around, then relaxes by Wade’s side. Okay, definitely a hallucination then. Good to know.

 

He stands, pulling off his suit he’d apparently fallen asleep in last night (damn it, it’s gonna take forever to get the blood stains out now. wait, no, that’s why the suit’s red in the first place. good thinking, past-Wade, good thinking) and he changes into a skirt, a pair of sandals, and a Guns N’ Roses shirt, opening the door of the warehouse only to find that it’s snowed overnight. _Fantastic_. Fuck you, author, I look good in this skirt.

 

Wade sighs, shutting the door and changing into a pair of jeans, a pair of Converse, and a pink “I <3 NYC” hoodie. He grabs a half-eaten corn dog out of the mini fridge, pops the top on a beer, and checks Athanasia’s bowl to make sure she’s already finished breakfast. She has, and Wade’s once again reminded how grateful he is for Tony Stark’s crazy tech, because otherwise he’d suck at remembering to keep Athanasia’s bowl full.

 

Wade heads back to the door, waving Athanasia over and clipping on her off-duty collar and leash. “Okay babe, let’s go!” He pulls the door open, waiting for Athanasia to step through before following her out.

 

It takes them a while to get to the park. They’ve barely stepped through the gates, Wade taking off Athanasia’s collar and leash (because otherwise Sparkles has a habit of biting down on the dogs' collars and riding the other dogs around the park) when a snowball smacks into Wade’s shoulder. Wade looks up to find Natasha and Thor snickering, high fiving behind the snow barricade they’ve built.

 

“Wade, help me out! SOS!” Peter shouts, the spiderling crouched behind a poor attempt at a barricade of his own, and Wade narrows his eyes as he takes in the scene, flinging himself behind the barricade beside Peter.

 

“How could you give up on your own adopted spider son?” he shouts at Natasha as he starts building up the barricade into something actually functional, and he ducks down as a snowball goes flying over his head.

 

“He started it!” Natasha shouts back. “I will not be disgraced by a teenager, spider relation or not! Victory or death!”

 

Wade reaches down, making a softball sized snowball of his own. “Victory AND death!” Wade jumps over the barricade, rushing headfirst towards Natasha and Thor’s barricade, dunking the snowball over Natasha’s head and then fleeing back to Peter. He’s almost made it when what has to have been a basketball-sized snowball slams into his back between his shoulder blades, sending him sprawling into the snow.

 

“Save yourself! Abandon ship!” he shouts at Peter, and all four combatants break into fits of laughter.

 

* * *

 

Steve has to admit, he didn’t think he’d ever like Jessica, but the more he’s gotten to know her, she just reminds him more and more of Bucky. She’s constantly complaining about having to pull her teammates out of dangerous situations and she’s mean, but in a way that makes Steve think less of “heartless individual” and more “tough love” friend.

 

So he’s not entirely shocked when he and Bucky end up building a snowman with Jessica and Luke, Jessica and Bucky both making entirely unnecessary commentary while Steve and Luke do most of the work.

 

Steve, Bucky, and Sam had almost been the first people to arrive, arriving not long after Matt had shown up, and they had mostly stood around discussing different movies and tv shows until more people started to arrive. Jessica and Luke had shown up together, and it had been Luke’s idea to make a snowman, saying that he’d never actually made a snowman before but he’d always wanted to. They’d gotten to work, and that’s when Jessica and Bucky had started making suggestions for the snowman’s construction.

 

“Give the snowman only one arm,” Jessica says, and Bucky snorts.

 

“Give it a scowl instead of a smile,” he adds, and Jessica elbows him in the stomach. “Ouch,” he says, deadpan, and Jessica rolls her eyes.

 

“Whatever.”

 

* * *

 

When Clint comes into the park, he takes a moment just to get oriented with who’s where, and then he heads for Danny and Tony, because of course the rich kids would hang out together, why not, but Clint has more important plans for both of them.

 

“Hey!” Clint signs, and Tony turns, grinning.

 

“What’s up, Bird Shit?” Tony signs back, responding in English as well so Danny can follow the conversation.

 

“There’s snow everywhere, and you haven’t made any snow angels yet? Really? I would have thought that’d be right up your pretentious alley,” Clint answers in both ASL and English too, because he figures Danny probably doesn’t know ASL. He doesn’t _need_ to be signing, necessarily, he has his hearing aids in, but he definitely likes signing, and ever since he found out Tony can sign, he’s been using that to his advantage to test Tony’s signing skills.

 

Tony looks mildly exasperated. “Well, I’m already an angel, why do I need a snow version of myself?”

 

Danny, on the other hand, positively lights up. “Wait, can we do that? I want to do that! I haven’t made snow angels in forever!”

 

Clint gives Tony a questioning look, and Tony grins. “Oh yeah, it’s snow angel time.”

 

They choose a small open area of the park to make their snow angels, but their attempts are quickly foiled by the dogs running up to see what they’re doing or by dogs wrestling nearby.

 

Dewei jumps over them as they make their snow angels, leading Quasar around in an attempt to get the other dog to play, but Quasar looks partially terrified and partially just uncomfortable, like she can’t figure out what the snow is but she definitely doesn’t trust it.

 

Quasar finally steps around the men as they sit up, building up her confidence by walking around in the flattened snow from their snow angels, and Clint sighs. “Well, it was worth the try,” he says, a little disappointed that Danny didn’t get the nice snow angels he probably wanted, but Danny looks even happier, if it’s possible.

 

“Yeah, but look! There’s paw prints in the angels, because dogs are angels on their own!” Danny says, practically glowing with excitement, and Clint watches him, amazed at his positive outlook. Maybe he should spend more time around Danny.

 

* * *

 

When Steve and Bucky get pulled into making the snowman with Luke and Jessica, Sam wanders off, looking for someone else to talk to. It’s not that he doesn’t like Luke and Jessica; but there’s only so much to do when making a snowman, and honestly, Sam’s more just in the mood to talk and watch the dogs right now.

 

He spots Bruce standing by himself over by the agility equipment, and Sam heads that way, watching as Ava runs that direction too, racing up behind Thelonious, who’s doing circuits through the agility equipment. Thelonious stops when Ava approaches, turning to face her. Ava baps Thelonious on the nose with her paw, then dodges out of the way as Thelonious lunges, chasing her around the agility course.

 

Sam laughs as he passes them, and he can see Bruce grinning even from a distance. “They’re such smart dogs, and somehow they still manage to be total idiots, huh?” Sam asks, and Bruce nods.

 

“Yeah, well, you haven’t seen what Smash and Diva are doing yet, have you?” Bruce looks pointedly behind Sam, and Sam turns to see Smash and Diva literally bouncing up and down in the snow side by side, like confused dolphins.

 

Sam starts laughing again. “Okay, yeah, I hadn’t seen that yet. Damn, for dogs that have such intelligent handlers, they’re not always that bright, are they?”

 

Bruce laughs. “Tony might be smart, but he’s still kind of an idiot.”

 

“That’s what I heard from Pepper! I told her that for all the serum did for Steve, it doesn’t seem to have helped with his common sense. Got any good stories about Tony that Pepper wouldn’t already have mentioned?”

 

Bruce grins. “Have you heard about his first attempt at replicating Peter’s web fluid?”

 

“No? Do tell.”

 

“First, you have to understand that Tony’s a mechanical engineer, not a chemist, and Peter’s web fluid is all chemistry. Well, Tony tried to make some in his workshop, and accidentally wrapped his desk in an impenetrable bubble of web fluid.”

 

“ _You're kidding._ ”

 

“I wish I was, because then I wouldn’t have been the one that had to fix it! Tony’s hands were literally web-glued together by the palms. It looked like he was praying!”

 

* * *

 

Matt had been the first to arrive at the dog park, mostly because he’d known the snow was coming and had prepared accordingly, waking up early to beat the crowds and accidents on the roads that might cause him to have to detour to reach the tower.

 

He lets Grace into the park, pulling out the squeaky pitchfork toy she likes and tossing it into the bushes at the back of the park for her to chase. (The toy had been a gift from Tony; Matt had rolled his eyes when he’d realized what the toy was meant to resemble, but Grace had immediately gotten attached to it, and Matt hadn’t been willing to take it away from her. He doesn’t let her play with it very often, the squeaking sound puts him on edge, but it’s not so bad if they’re outside where the noise isn’t trapped in a small space.)

 

Aelfhun had come out by themself not long after, immediately rushing to tackle Grace, only to have Grace jump straight into the air above them before they collided, then turn and tackle Aelfhun instead. (Matt can never quite tell what gender or form the shapeshifter has taken unless someone tells him, because Aelfhun usually takes the appearance of one of a number of similar dog breeds. He can, however, tell that it’s Aelfhun and not a random other dog, because there’s some kind of weird energy that comes off the shapeshifter that confuses Matt’s senses a little.)

 

Other dogs and handlers arrived at random intervals, and groups slowly started to form, handlers and dogs settling into different activities. Matt distinguishes between handlers easily, each of them with a distinctive enough smell, voice, and body mass that it isn’t a problem. He tracks the dogs the same way, though on occasion he confuses some of the more similar dogs.

 

Matt listens to Fubar (it takes him a moment to confirm that it’s Fubar, not Athanasia) and Sable wrestling in the snow, and barely contains a snort of laughter when Fubar pins Sable down, only for Sable to kick her paws up and send Fubar flying with an undignified squeak.

 

Valor (too small to be Harvey) apparently catches the interaction, because he runs over and tackles Sable, Fubar following seconds behind. Matt's momentarily concerned that this will scare Sable, but then he hears all three dogs’ tails swishing through the air and snow, and Sable’s heart rate hasn’t spiked noticeably, so he decides that they’re probably fine.

 

Matt lets his senses wander, picking up snippets of conversation in between paying attention to the different dogs’ actions. He’s tracking Grace and Harvey, who have taken the frisbee Luke had brought and broken it in half trying to take it from each other, when someone taps his shoulder.

 

Matt turns, picking up on the whir of mechanics as he does. “Nebula, hey. What’s up?”

 

“Stephen and I are trying to make a small snow house, but it keeps collapsing. We thought you might be able to figure out how to keep it upright?”

 

Matt nods. “Yeah, that’s no problem. Are you making an igloo, like a circular house, or are you making a literal small house, like a square one?”

 

“A square one.”

 

“Okay. Lead the way.”

 

* * *

 

Frank was the last to arrive, and he looked like he was in a bad mood, so Rhodey intercepted him almost immediately, calling him over from where he’s sitting on the bench closest to the gate. With all the snow, using his wheelchair would have been a hell and a half, but today is also one of his worse pain days, so he’d ended up putting Valor’s harness on just so he could make it into the park, and he’d taken it off once he’d sat down.

 

Frank comes over to join him, grumbling as he sits down. “People on the road are fucking idiots. Seriously, I don’t care how deep the snow is, it’s not that hard not to spin out _onto the fucking sidewalk_.”

 

Rhodey shrugs, watching as Araneus, Verity, and Athanasia run around the park together, alternating between wrestling with each other and antagonizing the other dogs in the park. “Well, they say New Yorkers are stubborn, they never said we were reasonable.”

 

“Don’t I know it,” Frank agrees with a sigh. “So, any fun new weapons in the military world? I mean, you are only Air Force, but still.”

 

Rhodey turns to glare at Frank, who’s now grinning at him. “Fuck you and your Marines bullshit. Yeah, we’ve got some cool new things. Weapons you could only dream off.”

 

Lapushka is wandering the park as if she’s searching for something, probably Lucky, Rhodey figures, because if they’re not near each other they’re usually hiding from each other. In a sudden spray of snow, Lucky leaps out of the snow in front of Lapushka, causing the other dog to stumble back with an expression on her face that Rhodey can only describe as scandalized.

 

“Well, it ain’t easy trying to get high-grade weapons as a civilian, especially as a vigilante.”

 

“Can’t say I relate, but maybe I can get you a chance to check out some of our higher grade weapons on base, if you want. As long as you don’t steal anything.”

 

Rhodey watches Whiskey reach down into the snow, pulling out what might be a large snowball with legs, but is probably Sparkles.

 

“No promises.”

 

* * *

 

Loki finds himself talking to T’Challa, switching off throwing the tennis ball for Ubunye and Aelfhun’s game of competitive fetch.

 

“Do you ever get tired of having to explain things to them? From what I’ve seen, your country’s technology is far beyond the scope of anything any other country has come up with,” Loki says, throwing the tennis ball almost to the other end of the park.

 

T’Challa shrugs. “Sometimes. I’m at least glad that they’re willing to learn. I had worried that Stark would be intimidated by the sheer amount that he did not understand, but he has actually been incredibly interested rather than offended.” Ubunye reaches the tennis ball first, running back to them in panther form and giving the ball to T’Challa, who throws it.

 

“Agreed. I assumed Stark would resent his lack of knowledge about Yggdrasil and the power and energy from it, but instead he just asked me to explain everything, and even stopped me a few times to have me slow down, or elaborate more on specific terms.”

 

Ubunye retrieves the ball again, handing it back to T’Challa, who throws it again. T’Challa looks like he’s going to respond, but then Aelfhun suddenly transforms into a cheetah, catching the tennis ball just before Ubunye reaches it, and Loki splutters.

 

“Aelfhun! I’m sorry,” he starts, only to find T’Challa smothering a laugh beside him.

 

“Well, he chose an appropriate species,” T’Challa says, a mischievous glint in his eyes. T’Challa’s phone whistles, and T’Challa checks it, sighing. “I must go. Being a king has its downsides. We’ll talk again sometime?”

 

Loki nods. “Yeah, absolutely.”

 

T’Challa leaves, and Loki spends a moment watching as Aelfhun transforms back into a Greyhound, shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re the worst,” he tells Aelfhun as the shapeshifter wanders off. Just as Loki turns to go find someone else to talk to, a large clump of snow comes flying towards him, slamming into his face and dropping Loki on his back in the snow.

 

There’s a set of whoops and cheers, and Peter’s voice shouting “It wasn’t me! I blame Thor!”

 

Loki just lays on the ground, resigned to his fate, and stares up at the grey, cloudy sky. He hates them all. He really, really does.

**Author's Note:**

> Service dog facts of the day:
> 
> -The "who's there" command is actually super useful for people with hyper-vigilance and/or hallucinations! The command is actually super easy, too. Basically, all you're doing is going "oh my gosh, who's there!" and your dog looks up to see who you're talking about. If there's someone there, they look at that person, and if no one's there, they give up looking because they realize there isn't anyone. This is a quick way to identify whether what you're hearing/sensing is real or not.
> 
> -I can't speak for anyone else, but I definitely have a different leash/collar for when my dog is working versus when they're off duty. I have no idea if my dog can tell the difference, but it makes me feel better? Like the difference between wearing a suit to work versus chilling at home in sweatpants. Maybe I'm overthinking it. But I still prefer that.
> 
> With that said, if you'd like to see drabbles and notes related to this series or you'd like to talk to me about this series or anything else, you can find me on tumblr [ here ](https://servicedogsforsuperheroes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Bucky's dog Fubar is based on the lovely webcomic [ Bucky and Fubar](https://buckyandfubar.tumblr.com/) by the amazing [ yawpkatsi ](https://yawpkatsi.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!
> 
> Bruce/Hulk's dog being named Smash and the original concept for this series comes from AO3 user [ thingswithwings ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings) and their story [ "Five Ways to Get In Touch with Your Inner Mild-Mannered Scientist" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/429749?view_adult=true)
> 
> Also, we are near the end now! Only two more days of posting (the 20th and the 23rd) and the main series will be complete! There will be more things related to this series coming in the future, but we're almost done with the main series! I'm so excited to share the last of this series with you all.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
